Large companies often include many divisions and many different types of employees. Such companies often employ large and complicated software systems to facilitate communication between employees. However, most communication software for companies is primarily used for one-to-one communication or is designed such that messages sent by employees are directed to the recipients designated by the employee. Further, most employees interact exclusively with other employees in their division or directly related divisions.